


favors

by linoone



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Some angst, katana centric, post ss, with a bit of kaboom for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: she tried her best not to care for them but she knows in the end she does. and no good deed goes unpunished.





	

Before the mission at Midway, Tatsu was certain she could never ever find it in her heart to show any kind of mercy for any kind of criminal.And she most definitely wouldn’t have thought to ever help one.

 Yet here she was at Belle Reve, making her rounds visiting where she could and checking in when she was allowed. Waller ran a tight ship and she was almost certain one of the reasons she was so busy with missions all the time was so she wouldn’t go and speak with some of the prison’s familiar inmates. That only sparked the slightest bit of rebellion in her as she walked through the desolate and dim hallways with her chest held high and a dark glare pointed at any guard who attempted to talk her into leaving.

  
  


Harley was always one of the most excited to see her. Though she definitely did the more talking between the two of them, Tatsu could enjoy listening to her go on about the latest romance book she had read as they sipped espressos or watch her rather strange attempts to flirt with the guards.

 “Ya know, you should try and pick up a few of these. Then we can _properly_ discuss without me blabbering ya ear off!”

 “Maybe.”

 However, the next time she found herself buying books, she picked up the romance novel Harley had recommended, mostly out of duty. And she read it too, even though she found the characters insufferable and some of the metaphors and figurative language used for the steamier scenes took her quite a bit of time to try and decipher.

 The blonde was happy to explain it to her though and all the various hidden “depths” she insisted were there. It didn’t help her understand anything else about the book and she still thought it was a flimsy read overall, even if it did give her a somewhat better understanding of the various romantic slang that existed.

 At the end of one of their meetings-- or a squad book club as Harley had joyfully put it-- the blonde had practically begged her to bring a long list of books for her. Most of them were indeed the trashier fare she had come accustomed to, yet she did recognize a few classics thrown in among them. It surprised her but she bought them anyway, returning when she could.

 There was a hole in the wall and no Harley when she returned. A soft, somewhat disappointed sigh left Tatsu’s lips as she set the stack of books she had hauled all the way in and set them down just outside the bars that made up her cell before leaving with a hollow feeling in her chest.

 

  


Her visit with Croc was short and to the point. Neither of them talked for the most part, only watching the game on TV though she had no real care for sports outside of her own martial arts. Occasionally he spoke up and made a few comments regarding the players, though those were mostly to himself.

 As the game came to an end, she stood up from her seat on the other side of the door when she heard him cough in a most conspicuous way.

 “What is it?”

 “I wanted ask you to get me something. Like you do for the clown.”

 She pursed her lips. She had no idea word spread in such an isolated place, but maybe the guards noticed and talked.

 “Go on.”

 “A nice steak.” A toothy grin spread across his reptilian figures. “I ain’t picky.”

 Tatsu spent a good time deliberating on what kind of cut she could get that would be enough to satisfy someone as large and ravenous as him, but she finally settled on a fancier cut than she would even buy for herself. And after spending a few hours digging through recipes and tutorials on how to best prepare such a meat that she would never admit to, she began to cook with the same precision and attention to detail as she put into her work.

 Upon delivering it to him in the best condition she could, she later had a guard stop her and tell her that Waylon had given his compliments to the chef.

 And that if he got meals like that every day, he would never try and eat another guard again.

 She only smiled.

 

  
  
There was a moment of solemnity as she passed the cell that had once held El Diablo. From the moment she’d heard him speak about what he had done to his own family, she had despised him.

It brought back too many memories. Of the cries of her children as flames began to engulf the home she had built together Maseo. How she was too late to save any of them and found herself rising from their ashes like a mythical phoenix. Of course, not all of the blame could be placed on her for it, but in his case, he was the one at fault.

 How could anyone think to do that to their own family? It thoroughly disgusted her.

 But as she watched him save them all and even sacrifice himself for them, she found some kind of new feeling overcome her. If he could change, then certainly anyone could.

 Tatsu murmured a quick word of thanks as she walked by before going on her way.

  
  


 Floyd was not much of a talker but he was at least to the point. There was no small talk between them. Tatsu could appreciate that.

 “I want you to check up on Zoe. See if she’s doing okay in school and all that. Tell her that her daddy loves her.”

 “She does not know me.”

 “Just say you’re friends with me and she’ll get it. But leave all the spooky sword shit at home.”

 He didn’t need to explain much more for her to understand so she left. It did leave her wondering why he hadn’t asked Flag to do the same thing, but she supposed she looked less frightening than a super soldier. That is, when she left her “spooky sword” out of it.

 She showed up outside of Zoe’s school dressed in her least threatening outfit, being a plain white blouse and dark jeans while her mask was left at home. When she deemed the timing to be the least creepy, she slowly moved over, tapping the girl’s shoulder.

 “Are you Zoe? My name is Tatsu and I am friends with your father. He wished for me to tell you that he loves you and wants to know how you are doing.”

 The girl was skeptical for a bit-- she was smart and she had to give Floyd credit for raising her surprisingly well-- and asked a few questions before she finally began to talk. When Tatsu finally had to leave, it was with a few drawings and letters in hand that the girl hadn’t had time to send yet which was for the best with how well known Waller was for withholding mail.

 When she returned to Belle Reve, she read the letters to Floyd, carefully watching how he reacted. Mostly he laughed and smiled, but she could detect a little bittersweet tinge to his voice and his face that she didn’t comment on out of respect.

 He couldn’t keep any objects from the outside, but she made a vow to him that she would keep them safe until he could.

 

 

“I heard you’ve been goin’ around granting people’s wishes like some kinda fairy or somethin’. Does that mean ya saved best for last, darlin’?”

The samurai did her best to hide her tiny smile as she stood across from him, pouring a drink into one of the two cups before them. His cell, despite being one of the most isolated of them, was easier for her to gain access to, though she suspected some of that was due to Waller noticing his soft spot for her. While she didn’t appreciate the manipulation of anyone on the team, it did make her life easier when she came in for their occasional meetings. Or dates, as Digger insisted they were.

 “Did I not join you for drinks?” In fact, she had joined him for many when she had the time.

 “Did I only get one? Damn, I think I might’ve wasted it then.”

 She managed to resist rolling her eyes as she handed him his cup. “What do you want then?”

 “Hm… gimme a second, I’ll think of one. How ‘bout… a kiss? Just a li’l one, nothin’ too big.”

 Tatsu raised an eyebrow, choosing to stare at her own cup, almost as if to wonder if she was quite drunk enough to get away with something like this. However, she appeared to be as sober as could be yet not at all disgusted by the idea.

 “Fine. Bend over.”

 “Already? It’s just a kiss, darlin’, nothing else unless yer interested.”

 “Then I can’t reach your face.”

 That got a snort of a laugh out of him as he leaned over so his face was close enough that she could reach if she stood on the tips of her toes.

 And she did, her small hands gentler than they ever were as they rested on either side of his face on top of the scruffy beard and stubble that climbed up his jawline, pulling him into a soft kiss.

 They both expected her to stop there, but for some reason she didn’t that even she couldn’t quite explain. As one kiss stopped, another one soon followed until his arms wrapped around her tiny waist and she felt herself get enveloped up in him.

Suddenly, the phrase “no good deed goes unpunished” made a lot of sense.


End file.
